The present invention relates to a connection device or connector and, more specifically to a load connector equipped with an upstream cut-off device controlled by pilot signal contacts.
Certain industrial connectors are designed to electrically connect a charged device or machine with a supply source. This is the case, for example, of connections or connectors for charging a storage battery for vehicles or electrical devices. A connector of this type comprises two parts - the socket and the male plug. In the case of the above-described use these two parts obviously each comprise charged contact elements since one part is connected to the supply source and the other to the charged device such as batteries. Moreover, without the simultaneous connection of the plug and socket to a current source it may happen that they each perform interchangeable roles and are alternately or arbitrarily connected to a current source.
It is known to protect the female contacts of a socket of an industrial connector from accidental contact by means of a safety disk which covers the contacts in the rest state and uncovers them by means of a special movement prior to insertion of the corresponding male part.